shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles
|othername = Countdown Mapo Curry Noodles (Anime) |chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Noodles Tofu Meatball Curry |cuisine type = Chinese |dish type =Mapo Doufu Lion's Head |menu category =Snack |manga = Chapter 129 |anime = Episode 41 }}Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira in order to challenge Terunori Kuga during the Moon Banquet Festival. Description This dish was created by Soma during the Moon Banquet Festival to combat against Kuga Terunori in sales. This dish comprises of 3 parts: curry, meatball and mapo tofu. The soup is made from beef bones, several curry spices, garlic, and ginger to make the curry dish. The soup is then mixed in gelatin which has been wrapped with the meatballs Sōma uses for his Hujiao Bing. Recipe Curry Filling * 2 cups of Beef Bone Broth * 2.5 cm of Ginger, cut into slices * 3 cloves of Garlic, smashed * 2 tablespoons of Curry Powder * 1 packet of Gelatin * 2 tablespoons of Water Meatball * 500g of Ground Pork * 2 tablespoons of Rice Wine Vinegar * 2 tablespoons of Soy Sauce * 1 tablespoon of Sesame Oil * 2 tablespoons of Sugar * 1 teaspoon of Chinese Five Spice * 1/4 teaspoon of Ground Anise * 1 tablespoon of Freshly Ground Pepper Mapo Tofu * 2 cups of Chicken Stock * 2 tablespoons of Spicy Bean Sauce ('''Doubanjiang)' * 2 tablespoon of '''Fermented Black Bean Sauce ('Dou-Chi')' * 2 teaspoons of Soy Sauce * Crushed Red Pepper, to taste * 1 tablespoon of Sichuan Peppercorns, freshly ground * 5 Green Onions, chopped and separated into whites and greens * 0.2 kg Ground Pork * 2 cloves of Garlic, minced * 1 tablespoon of minced Ginger * 1, 400 grams package of Soft Tofu * 2, 1/2 tablespoon of Water * 1 tbsp of Cornstarch * Freshly cooked Ramen Noodles, 1/2 single serving package per serving * Sichuan Peppercorns, freshly ground, as garnish. Gallery Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Served part 1.gif|Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Served part 1 Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Flavor Bomb.gif|Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Served Flavor Bomb Inside Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles part 1.gif|Inside Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles part 1 Inside Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles part 2.gif|Inside Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles part 2 Piece of Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles.png|Piece of Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles Curry Moon.png|Curry Filling Hujiao Bing Meatball.png|Meatball made of Hujiao Bing stuffing Real Facts * Mapo tofu or Mapo doufu (麻婆豆腐) is a popular Chinese dish from Sichuan province. It consists of tofu set in a spicy sauce, typically a thin, oily, and bright red suspension, based on douban 豆瓣 (fermented broadbean and chili paste) and douchi 豆豉 (fermented black beans), along with minced meat, usually pork or beef. Variations exist with other ingredients such as water chestnuts, onions, other vegetables, or wood ear fungus.Wikipedia page on Mapo Doufu * Curry (/ˈkʌri/, plural curries) is an umbrella term referring to a number of dishes originating in the cuisine of the Indian subcontinent. The common feature is the use of complex combinations of spices or herbs, usually including turmeric, cumin, ginger, and fresh or dried hot chillies. The use of the term is generally limited to dishes prepared in a sauce. Curry dishes prepared in the southern states of India may be spiced with leaves from the curry tree.Wikipedia page on Curry * Lion's Head (simplified Chinese: 狮子头; traditional Chinese: 獅子頭; pinyin: Shīzitóu) or stewed meatball is a dish from the Huaiyang cuisine of eastern China, consisting of large pork meatballs stewed with vegetables. There are two varieties: white (or plain), and red(红烧, cooked with soy sauce). The plain variety is usually stewed or steamed with napa cabbage. The red variety can be stewed with cabbage or cooked with bamboo shoots and tofu derivatives. The minced meat rich in fat is more likely to bring better texture, addition of chopped water chestnut also works.Wikipedia page on Lion's HeadShokugeki no Soma Chapter 129 pg.18 References Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Noodle Dishes Category:Soup Dishes Category:Chinese Dishes